


He Was Four

by NightFire



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Childhood Memories, lil chubbsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFire/pseuds/NightFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot of Steve and Bucky when they were little kiddies. This is assuming that they are the same age and that they were childhood friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was Four

He has a faint memory of his mother helping him put on another pair of mittens. He was wearing three layers of coats, which made movement difficult. A thick scarf was wrapped around his chin and a large hat was firmly pulled on his head and over his ears. You would never guess that in that downy fluffball there was a thin, tiny little boy named Steve Rogers. 

A motherly peck landed on his head and a warm squeeze quickly followed. Then a little push that said, Go play. He waddled slowly over to the door and pushed it open. He lifted up his fuzzy hands to protect his eyes from the whiteness that whooshed in along with the biting cold. 

There was a short pause as his eyes adjusted to the brightness, and then he rushed out. And promptly fell flat on his face. It was a soft landing, thankfully. The struggle to right himself was worthy of a medal of honor. As soon as he made his way down the porch steps, he paused again, the snow almost to his waist, planning his snowy conquests. He never stood a chance. 

A strong force drove into his side, tackling him to the ground. Powder flew up into the air as his best friend in the whole world landed on top of him. Bucky stood up and watched Steve struggle to stand, like an up-ended turtle. Steve’s wriggling only succeeded in making him look like a giant snowball. He gave up after a few tries and closed his eyes, relaxing.

Are you okay? Steve opened them again to see the peevish face of his best friend. Steve rolled on to his stomach and pushed himself up, wondering why he hadn’t thought of doing that before. A snowball hit the back of his head. A direct hit, commander! Steve turned around and saw his friend poised with another snowball, prepared to fire. Stance perfect, the Winter Soldier stood.

**Author's Note:**

> There was plans for this story that was going to be super angsty and sad, but the inspiration was lost. So this may or may not continue.


End file.
